


Behind Blue Eyes

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), Robbie Wheadlan
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prison Escape, Restraints, Smut, Trapped, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: After escaping from prison, Robbie holes up in the apartment of stranger Ivy for a few days to rest and regroup. Despite this precarious arrangement, they discover an attraction for one another.
Relationships: Robbie Wheadlan/Original Female Character
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song ‘Behind Blue Eyes’ by The Who. Strong Robbie Vibes for sure.

Hauling her basket into the laundry room, Ivy set it on the machine and noticed it was chilly. Glancing around, she saw the small trestle window on the far wall propped open. Ivy got on her toes, just able to reach, and pulled it shut, making her way back to load up the washer.

Hand clamping around her mouth, a muffled scream rose in Ivy’s throat and she froze. “Don’t move.” A man’s husky voice growled behind her. “I’m not going to hurt you. I don’t hurt women. But I need you to stay still and quiet, alright?”

Eyes wide and breath rising to the point of hyperventilation, Ivy’s brain scrambled, trying to remember the things she learned in that brief self-defense class from sophomore year of college, but in her panic everything was a flash of blurred images. 

Striking back with her sharp elbow into the man’s gut, Ivy heard him release a deep grunt as she frantically tried to flee in her flip flops, but two strong hands dragged her back like a leviathan pulling a sailor to the depths, one covering her mouth again and the other pinning Ivy’s arms to her sides. 

“Hey now,” The voice drawled. If Ivy had to guess she’d say his accent was Texan, but she wasn’t positive. “Calm down, okay?” Ivy writhed, kicking out hard at his shin with her heel. “ _Hey!_ ” Voice stern, the man pressed her up against the washing machine, bracing his leg behind hers to stop Ivy kicking him again. “I said, _relax_ , alright?” He shook her a little and Ivy screamed into his fingers. “Listen, _listen_.” Breath warm on her ear, Ivy tried to crane her neck away from him, but the hand over her mouth held firm. “Like I said, I’m not going to hurt you. Not going to touch you wrong. Nothing like that, okay? All I need,” Vice-like, Ivy continued to struggle but she couldn’t budge him an inch. “Is a place to stay. Rest up a bit. Some food. Okay?”

Still wiggling, but not as much, Ivy blinked. “Now, I wanna let go of your mouth. Are you gonna be a good girl and stay quiet if I do? I really, really don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I have to.” Ivy didn’t move, edge of the machine digging uncomfortably into her hip bone. “Give me a nod if you understand. Will you keep quiet if I take my hand away?”

Ivy nodded and slowly the fingers peeled away from her face. Licking her lips, when Ivy spoke, her voice was tremulous. “Wh-why are you doing this?”

“Like I said,” The man’s voice was low and even. “Just need a place to crash, something to eat. Now, I want you to take me up to whatever one of these apartments is yours.” Shifting her, he picked up her basket, and Ivy was taken aback when he set it down again and scooped out the couple of items she already placed in the washer, replacing them. “Okay, which number is yours?”

“T-two twenty one.” Realizing after she said it how stupid it was to give him the real number, how she should’ve given the man anyone else’s apartment and forced him to try the door of a stranger and alert someone to her predicament, Ivy chided herself. 

“Alright.” He stepped her to the door. “Now, we’re gonna go upstairs, okay? And you’re gonna be a quiet little mouse the whole way there. You try to scream, get away, anything…” His arm tightened around her a little. “They won’t be able to reach you fast enough, understand?”

Breath shuddering, Ivy nodded. “Y-yeah. Yeah, okay.”

“Good. Now open that door and let’s check the hall.” Bending her forward so her restrained arm could grasp the knob, Ivy held it and the man stepped her backward, opening the door and leaning his head out. It was then that she caught her first glimpse of him. Tall, dark haired, and dirty, he looked to be around Ivy’s age, sporting a few days worth of stubble on a sharp jaw. Taking in the bright orange collar and the number stamped across his chest, Ivy swallowed hard, understanding dawning as to why this man was desperate for shelter and sustenance.

“Okay,” Nodding, he hoisted the laundry basket under his arm and doubled his grip around Ivy. “Let’s go.” Half walking, half dragging, the man hurriedly whisked Ivy upstairs, checking carefully around each corner. When they reached the second landing he hesitated. Peeking around, Ivy saw old Mrs. Windsham returning from her stroll with her dog, Rufus, fumbling with her keys at the door.

Forcing her into the wall, he whispered through gritted teeth. “ _Not a goddamn sound._ ” Ivy considered calling out, but something in her believed his threats. And she didn’t only worry about herself. _What if he did something to poor Mrs. Windsham?_ So holding her tongue, they waited for her to get inside before the man took her down the hall, scanning the numbers and pausing before her door. 

“You live alone?” Ivy nodded. “You’re not lying to me, are you? There’s not going to be some big fucker waiting on the other side of that door?” 

Shaking her head, Ivy swallowed. “No.”

Twisting the knob, he threw it open, took a cursory look around, and dashed inside, dropping the laundry basket on the floor and kicking the door shut.

“Alright, which way’s your bedroom?”

Anxiety rising, Ivy tried to get away. “No, _no!_ You said you wouldn’t do that! You said you weren’t gonna tou—“ 

Fingers slapping over her mouth, he gave Ivy a little shake. “Hey! I’m not, okay? I promise. I just need to get a sheet to tie you to the chair, alright? I swear. I would never touch a woman who didn’t want it.” Heart still hammering, Ivy calmed a little and nodded. “Okay, you going to be quiet if I uncover your mouth now?” Nodding again, he released her and Ivy pointed as much as she was able. “It’s that one.” 

Going to the room on the right, the man tore the blanket off her bed, letting it pool on the floor and gathered up her sheet before marching them back to the kitchen. Balancing Ivy against the counter, the man wedged her against himself as he tore her sheet into long strips. 

“Alright,” Sitting her down, his arm pinned her to the chair. “Now, I’m gonna tie you up, okay? You try to hurt me again, you know what happens, right?” Slowly Ivy nodded, trying to take deep breaths to calm herself as he removed his arm and took one of the strips to tie her ankle to the chair leg.

Seeing him knelt before her, Ivy wondered if she could kick him in the head hard enough to knock him out and get away. In the flip flops she doubted it, and she knew there was no way she could hit him with enough force to guarantee an escape, so Ivy sat patiently while he went from limb to limb, securing her to the chair.

Finishing, he knelt down and slipped a finger beneath the strap around her ankle and frowned. “That too tight?”

Blinking curiously, Ivy shook her head. “No...I guess not.”

Tilting his head, his dark blue eyes looked up at her. “You sure? I can tie ‘em again…”

“Yeah…it’s fine.” Ivy narrowed her eyes.

Standing, he nodded. “Okay. Good.” He sauntered to the cabinets, opening them hastily, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. Downing it, he refilled it again and drank half. Opening the fridge, he turned to Ivy. “Please tell me you got something to eat in here…” Lifting a tray from the lower shelf, he peeled back the corner and pointed at it. “What’s this?”

“Um...lasagna.” 

Nodding, he pulled out drawers until he located a fork and sat heavily at the table, carving a massive bite and shoving it into his mouth. Moaning delightedly with his eyes closed, the man polished off nearly half the dish before allowing the fork to clatter down, sitting back and rubbing his stomach. “Damn, you make that?” Ivy nodded. “Fuck, girl, you can cook.” He sucked at his teeth, raising an eyebrow.

Unsure if or how she should respond, Ivy shifted in the chair a bit. The man was replacing the lasagna and refilling his water. “So, um…” He turned around, setting the glass on the counter. “I know you don’t…” Shaking his head, he held up a hand. “You’re not gonna like it, but I’ll be sticking around. At least for a couple of days to get my shit together. So we might as well try to, you know…” Puffing out his cheeks, he let out a slow breath. “Get along as best we can. My name’s Robbie.” He gestured to his own chest. “You don’t have to tell me yours, but if you don’t want me calling you ‘girl,’ you might as well.” Shrugging, he picked up his glass, finishing it off.

Ivy studied him. She supposed it wouldn’t take him much exploring to find her name around the apartment, anyway. “I’m Ivy.”

“Hey Ivy.” Robbie smiled. 

Wrists tugging against her bonds, Ivy grimaced. “You said you’re going to be here a couple of days? Are you going to leave me tied to the chair the whole time?”

Looking her up and down, Robbie shook his head. “Nah. If you need to get up, use the bathroom, shower, anything like that, you let me know and I’ll untie you. But…” His lower jaw shifted to the side and Robbie blinked. “I suppose I’ll have to tie you down while you’re sleeping. Nothing else for it, really.” 

Swallowing, Ivy nodded. “Okay…”

Robbie glanced around the apartment. “You don’t by chance have some men’s clothes lying around, do you?”

“Um…” Furrowing her brow, Ivy tipped her chin down. “Yeah, maybe a couple of things? If you go in my closet, there’s a box on the top shelf on the left, it’s...it’s under…” Ivy’s face grew hot. “Well it’s a plain cardboard box. On top of it there’s a more decorative one, but, um...just...the clothes are just in the plain box.”

Robbie nodded. “Okay, thanks. I’ll be right back.” He started to go down the hall, then turned back. “You gonna be good and stay quiet? Because I really don’t wanna have to gag you.”

“I’ll...I’ll be quiet.” Ivy replied. 

Nodding, Robbie made his way back to the closet, spotting what he assumed was the decorative box Ivy referred to and lifted it down, dropping it on the floor. He grabbed the other box and was balancing it on his knee, rifling through, when he glanced over. Spilling its contents in the fall, the decorative box contained an array of sex toys, a pair of handcuffs, leather straps, and lubricant.

Robbie dropped the flannel shirt he was holding and knelt down to inspect further. Picking up one of the leather straps between his hands, he snapped it tight. _Not the first time she’s been tied up then…_

Smirking, Robbie ran his tongue over his teeth inside of his mouth as he replaced the items inside of the box and put it back on the shelf. Selecting a flannel and a pair of gym shorts that looked like they might fit, he paused, peering into the bathroom before returning to the living room.

“Well…” Robbie leaned against Ivy’s counter, scratching the back of his head. “I need to take a shower.”

Ivy shrugged. “Okay.”

Sighing, Robbie tapped his thumb on his thigh. “Think I’m going to have to bring you in there with me, unfortunately.”

“ _What?!_ ” Ivy exclaimed, leaning forward.

Robbie held up his hands. “I know, I know...but I can’t risk you getting loose. Or starting to scream while I’m in there and can’t get to you fast enough.” He shook his head. “So I’m sorry, but this is the way it’s gotta be.”

Fuming, Ivy glared into his dark blue eyes. “Fine.”

“Okay then.” Coming up behind her, Robbie draped the clean clothes over her lap and hooked his hands under the sides of the chair. Hoisting her into the air almost effortlessly, he carried Ivy and the chair down the hall and into the bathroom, facing her away from the shower. “Alright, where can I get a towel and stuff?”

Teeth gritted, Ivy gestured with her head back the way they came. “Hall closet.” Returning with a fresh towel and wash cloth, Robbie scooted past her, spinning the water dials and holding out a hand to test them until he was satisfied.

“Alright…” Eyes shifting, Robbie fingered the top of his uniform. “Close your eyes, now.” Ivy did, hearing the shuffling of fabric and Robbie stepping into the shower. 

After three days on the run, the cleansing heat of the cascading water was delicious and Robbie stood for a few minutes, letting it wash over his sore, dirty skin. Opening his eyes, he perused Ivy’s products. _Why are there so many of them?_ Picking up the nearest one, it said in-shower hair remover. _Well, don’t need that._ Picking through, Robbie eventually found a lilac and lavender shampoo. As he scrubbed it through his hair, Robbie had to admit the scent was nice. Robbie proceeded to squirt something called ‘shower jelly’ on the wash cloth, which smelled of grapefruit, and nearly scrape the skin from his body in an attempt to get the accumulated grime and the weight of prison from its surface.

Cleaning around his cock, the combination of the warm water and the rubbing washcloth started to make Robbie hard. _Fuck._ Peering out at Ivy through the sheer shower curtain, Robbie decided he couldn’t put her through that and bending down, made the stream as icy as possible.

Eyes closed, Ivy grew increasingly annoyed at the room filled with steam. She still couldn’t believe any of this was happening. _And why is it happening to me?_ Why couldn’t she have postponed her laundry until another day? Neck bothering her, Ivy tipped it to the side to crack it and a strand of crimson hair fell into her face. _Great, that would happen when I don’t have any free hands._ Opening her eyes, Ivy tried to blow the hair away, but swinging forward, it came right back to smack her in the nose. Ivy tried again, not noticing that the water stopped.

Robbie pulled back the shower curtain and reflexively, Ivy turned in his direction. “ _Hey!”_ Covering himself with both hands, Robbie turned away and Ivy’s eyes clenched shut.

“Sorry!” Ivy shook her head, trying to rid herself of the image. Broad shoulders, a firm chest smattered with dark hair, and between his legs... _No._

“I’m sorry! You surprised me and I turned around by accident. I didn’t mean to look.” Folding her lips under, Ivy kept her eyes firmly shut.

She heard the towel being torn from its rack. “Okay…” Robbie dried himself and stepped out, pulling on the clean clothes. “You can open your eyes now.”

Standing in front of her with a too-small blue and gray flannel stretched across his expansive chest and clashing red similarly undersized gym shorts, Robbie’s almost black hair dripped as he hauled Ivy into the air once again, bringing her back to the living room.

“Alright, well…” Blinking, Robbie closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fuck, I’m exhausted.” Crossing his arms, he exhaled, flubbing his lips. “I’m sorry, I know it’s early, but I think I’ll have to put you in the bed now.” Robbie looked her up and down. “You want anything to eat first? You thirsty or anything?”

“Oh, um…” Ivy blinked. “Yeah, yeah I am hungry, actually.”

Robbie nodded. “Okay, you want me to get you some of that lasagna?”

Ivy shifted in the chair. “Could I, uh...could I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?”

“Shit.” Robbie scratched the stubble along his crisp jawline. “I’m...I’m allergic to peanuts. Can’t go near that stuff.”

“Oh.” Looking down, Ivy tipped her head. “Lasagna’s fine then, I guess.”

Considering her, Robbie chewed on his lip. “You know what, here…” Coming around, he lifted her up and brought Ivy close to the counter, untying her wrists. Going back to the kitchen, Robbie scrounged until he found a plate and two spoons, setting them in front of her. Wrapping his hand in a dishtowel, he did the same with the jar of peanut butter. 

Robbie peered into the refridgerator. “You got a couple different kinds of jelly in here. Which one you want?”

Ivy swallowed. “The raspberry jam, please.”

“Good choice.” Robbie nodded, adding it to the items in front of her. “There you go. You can make it.”

Standing up, Ivy wobbled a bit until she got used to her legs fixed in place, and she made the sandwich before sitting down to eat. Grabbing a tissue, Robbie put the peanut butter spoon in the dishwasher and scrubbed his hands in the sink.

Chewing, Ivy observed him. “You won’t...you’ll be okay? I mean, it’s not dangerous for you to be that close to it?” _Wait...why do I care? If he goes into anaphylactic shock maybe I can get away…_

Robbie shook his head. “Nah, I should be alright. Mostly as long as I don’t eat anything with nuts in it I’m good.” Drying his hands, Robbie tilted his head. “You want something to drink with that?”

Ivy nodded. “Milk? Please?”

Retrieving a glass, Robbie poured it and placed it at her elbow. When Ivy finished, Robbie eyed her. “You want anything else?” Shaking her head, he put her plate and glass in the dishwasher and Ivy blinked in surprise when he wet a sponge and wiped down the counter. “Alright. You gonna hold onto the chair or do I need to tie you up again?” He asked as he came around behind her.

“I’ll...I’ll just hang on.” Ivy curled her fingers under the chair.

“Good. You need to go to the restroom or anything?” 

Ivy shook her head. “Nope, I’m good.” 

Reaching under the chair, Robbie’s large hands covered hers for a second. “Oops, sorry.” He lifted them away and she inched hers forward so he could get a grip. Carrying her to the bedroom, Robbie untied her. “Now, you wanna change?”

Sliding her eyes away from him, Ivy nodded. “Yeah…”

“Okay, I’ll just...stand over here by the door. You do what you gotta do and tell me when it’s okay to turn around.” Crossing his arms and closing his eyes, after three years in prison never seeing a naked woman up close, it took all of Robbie’s self-restraint not to peek into the mirror on the back of Ivy’s door to get a glimpse, and he ended up having to put a hand over his face to discourage himself further, but he made it through.

“Okay, I’m...I’m ready.” Turning around, Robbie saw Ivy wearing loose black shorts and a white t-shirt, through which he could clearly see her nipples and did his best not to stare. 

“Alright, um…” Clearing his throat, Robbie looked at the bed. “How do you want to do this? On your back? Side? I figure I can let you have one leg free, if you want…” Robbie shrugged. 

Rubbing her elbow with the opposite hand, Ivy shrugged. “Back, I guess.”

Nodding, Robbie pointed at the bed. “Okay, lay down.”

“Hang on…can I put my hair up first?”

Robbie shrugged. “Sure.”

“I just need to get a tie from this drawer. “ Ivy gestured to her bedside stand. 

Taking a couple of steps, Robbie put his fingers on the handle and Ivy’s hand shot out to grab his wrist. “Wait!” Robbie raised an eyebrow. “There’s, um…” Ivy’s eyes fell to the floor. “That’s private.”

“Girl, I gotta make sure you don’t have a gun or anything in here.” Sliding it open, a vibrator rolled forward and, face deeply red, Ivy snagged a hair tie from the drawer’s depths and slammed it shut. 

Saying nothing, Robbie watched as Ivy piled her mass of auburn waves atop her head in a messy bun, her lifting arms exposing a smooth strip of ivory flesh around her midsection, the departed hair revealing her swan-like neck. Avoiding his eyes in her embarrassment, Ivy crawled into the bed. 

Robbie tried to keep the ties as loose as possible as he brought her wrists together, adhering them to one post, and did the same with one of Ivy’s legs. Robbie delicately laid the comforter over Ivy. “Okay, then…” He picked up the pillow from the other side. “I’ll be on that couch out there. You got any extra blankets?”

Trying to get comfortable and failing, Ivy nodded. “In the hall closet.” Robbie turned to leave. “Hey, what if I need to get up in the middle of the night?”

“Oh right.” He leaned on the doorway. “You call out in a regular voice, not much louder than we’re talking right now.” He gestured back and forth between them. “And I’ll come right away. Trust me, I’m a light sleeper.”

Ivy prayed he was telling the truth. The last thing she wanted to do was anger him by screaming. Or worse, scream, have him sleep through it, and end up wetting the bed. “Okay.”

Robbie’s cobalt eyes shifted around the room. “So, um...you ready for me to turn out the light?”

Ivy nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay. Um...goodnight.” Flicking off the light, Robbie opened the door a little further and she saw his tall figure walk down the hall to the living room. 

Streetlights casting odd shadows on the ceiling, Robbie tried to position his long body on the loveseat effectively. Closing his eyes, his mind drifted toward the image of Ivy in the next room, curvy body splayed out on the mattress. Robbie tied up more than a few women in his day, and the idea of going in there, sliding his hands up her creamy body and fucking her senseless while her limbs pulled at the restraints, made him rock hard. 

Spotting the box of tissues on the coffee table, Robbie snagged a few and snaked a hand beneath the gym shorts, licking his palm and starting to tug on himself as he imagined sinking his cock deep into Ivy. Biting his lip, Robbie jerked faster, thinking of the warm clutch of her body, her firm breasts beneath his hands, the way her curvaceous mouth might taste. Eyes clenched and thrusting into his palm, Robbie wondered if Ivy would let him pull her scarlet hair, spank her, what it would be like to really get her screaming as his balls began to tighten and he thought about how much he wanted to hear her sultry voice call out his name.

“ _Robbie?...Robbie?”_ It was half a moment before Robbie realized it wasn’t his fantasy, but Ivy’s voice actually floating down the hall from her bedroom. 

Hand frozen and nose flared, Robbie gritted his teeth. “Be there in a minute.” He knew he couldn’t very well go near her in his current state, so trying to focus on what it would be like if her pretty mouth were wrapped around his cock, letting him cum all the way in the back of her throat, Robbie pulled himself furiously, cumming hard and fast into the tissue and hastily washing his hands before jogging down the hall.

Flushed and out of breath, Ivy wondered what took him so long as she squirmed. “Can you untie me? I need to use the restroom.”

“Sure.” Robbie nodded, starting at her ankle. Once free, he walked in front of her down the hallway and waited for her outside the door. “Anything else before you go back?” He asked once she emerged. Ivy shook her head and, strapping her back to the bed, Robbie returned to the living room.

Robbie tried for an hour to make himself fit on the loveseat. On his side. His back. One leg dangling on the floor. One leg draped over the top. But it was impossible. Even his prison bunk was more comfortable, and after three days of sleeping in railroad cars and on the ground, Robbie was aching for decent rest. Chewing his lip, he scooped up the pillow and blanket and padded down the hall.

In the muted light of the bedroom, Robbie couldn’t tell if she was awake, and he didn’t want to slip in next to her without asking. “Hey...hey Ivy?”

“Yeah?” 

Her body jumped a little, but Ivy’s voice sounded clear so Robbie didn’t think he woke her. “So, I, um...I can’t sleep on that loveseat out there. I’m really sorry about this, but...I’m...I’m going to have to sleep in here with you…”

Ivy stayed quiet for a minute. When she spoke her voice was small. “Do...do you really have to?”

“I promise I’ll stay on my side.” Robbie took half a step forward. “No funny stuff, alright? I just...I need good sleep so bad, alright?”

Blinking in the darkness, Ivy tried to curl away from the opposite side of the bed as much as possible. “Okay…”

Laying on top of the bed and using his blanket from the living room, Robbie did his best to balance the length of his body on the edge of the mattress. “I’m sorry…” He whispered into the darkness, folding the pillow under his head. “For, you know...all of this. If…” Robbie swallowed. “If I had somewhere else to go, I would.”

Listening to Robbie, the vulnerability in his voice as she was strapped to the bedframe, a prisoner in her own home, Ivy wasn’t sure what to say, wasn’t sure what to feel. “...yeah. Okay.” Closing her eyes, Ivy decided to at least attempt sleeping.


	2. 2

Waking to the sunlight streaming through her windows, Ivy blinked and, face itchy, tried to scratch it. In her grogginess for a second she didn't understand why she couldn’t. Then the events of the previous day came flashing back. Turning blearily, she saw Robbie. He’d flipped over in the night and was facing her, laying on his stomach with one knee up. Sleeping, Robbie looked peaceful, harmless, light pink lips pouted slightly and eyes moving behind his lids as he dreamt.

Realizing she needed to go to the bathroom, Ivy cleared her throat, voice barely a squeak. “Um...Robbie?”

One visible blue eye snapping open, he wasn’t kidding about being a light sleeper. “Yup?” Raising his head, Robbie ground the palm of his hand into his eye socket.

“I need to use the restroom.” Ivy said.

Nodding, Robbie yawned. “Okay.” He started to push himself up, then glanced down at his raging morning erection. “Oh, um…” Robbie cleared his throat. “Just...just give me a couple of minutes.” Robbie laid back down on his crossed arms.

Squirming, Ivy pulled on the strips of bedsheet. “Robbie, I...I need to  _ go. _ ”

Sighing, Robbie dragged a hand over his face. “Shit. Okay.” Robbie turned away from her and taking his pillow, held it in front of himself as he stood and began untying Ivy, careful to focus on the knots and not meet her eye.

Blushing, Ivy tried to focus on the far wall as Robbie let down her second wrist and led her to the bathroom, awkwardly standing with pink spots on both of his prominent cheekbones as she entered. When she came out, Robbie pointed. “You want the chair? Or the bed?”

“Chair. But I’d like to get dressed first.” Ivy took a step toward the bedroom.

Robbie made to follow her. “Okay, but, um…” Sheepishly, he lowered his voice and looked at the floor. “Can I tie you up for a few minutes first?” Clenching his teeth, Robbie felt incredibly uncomfortable.

Gleaning what he was asking, Ivy looked away. “Oh, um...sure.” Going back to the bed, Robbie hastily tied her up before doubling back to the bathroom. Laying there, Ivy found she couldn’t help thinking of what he was doing. Particularly after what she glimpsed in the shower yesterday. Ivy resented the tingle between her thighs and as she writhed against her bonds, she tried to think of anything else.

Locking the bathroom door, Robbie laid his head on it and sighed.  _ Fuck.  _ Sitting down, he saw a bottle of hand lotion and, taking two pumps, smeared it over his stiff cock. Imagining going down the hall to lay between Ivy’s legs, licking her until she was screaming so loud that someone thought she was being murdered, and not giving a fuck if the police hauled him back to jail, Robbie shot pulse after pulse of cum into a wad of toilet paper, grinding his teeth to keep from calling out her name.

Washing his hands, he went back to the bedroom and untied Ivy. “I’ll, um…” Robbbie cleared his throat. “If you wanna get dressed, I’ll...I’ll just wait over here again.” 

“Okay.” Ivy nodded, going into her closet to change. Thankful he was spared the temptation of looking at her reflection in the mirror, Robbie walked her out to the living room, strapping her once more to the chair.

Robbie looked down at her.“You hungry?” 

“Yeah.”

Scanning her fridge, Robbie turned back over his shoulder. “Eggs and toast?”

“Okay.” Ivy shrugged, and she watched as Robbie worked his way around the kitchen, slowly finding items and muttering to himself a little. 

Egg in hand, Robbie hovered over the heated pan. “How do you like ‘em?” 

“Over easy, please.” Ivy wasn’t sure why she was being so polite with him, other than force of habit. But she thanked him again when he set the food in front of her and untied her arms, joining her at the table. Eating in silence for a few minutes, Ivy decided to speak up. “You know, I’m...I’m supposed to go to work today.”

Chewing, Robbie’s dark blue eyes flicked up. “Sorry, Ivy, but that’s not gonna happen.”

“Yeah, I realize that…” She nearly rolled her eyes, but thought better of it. “But...you know they might wonder why I’m not there.”

Lowering his fork, Robbie considered her before lifting the paper towel and wiping his face. “Right.” He nodded. “You, um…” Robbie sucked at his teeth, staring hard. “You’re going to need to call in sick.”

Looking back, Ivy nodded carefully. “Okay.” Finishing their meals, Robbie cleared the plates and washed the pan before bringing Ivy in the chair near the kitchen phone. 

“Alright, so…” He lifted the receiver. “Where do you work?”

“Marshall Fields. The one downtown.”

Nodding, Robbie took a deep breath. “Alright, so here’s what we’re gonna do. I’m gonna call information, have ‘em give me that number. No offense, but I don’t trust you not to call someone else and ask for help.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “Then I’ll give you the phone. You tell them you’re really sick. And,” Robbie pointed a finger at her. “You make it sound  _ good _ , alright? You tell them you don’t know when you’ll be able to come back in, okay?”

“But…” Ivy looked at him pleadingly. “But you said just a couple of days…”

Robbie shrugged. “Yeah, and hopefully it will be. But just in case, I don’t want anyone sniffing around here asking for you. And,” Fire rising behind his eyes, Robbie took a step forward. “If you think about screaming, or telling, or giving them some kind of coded message…” He glared down at Ivy. “You know what happens, right?”

Swallowing, Ivy nodded. “R-right.”

“Okay.” Turning back to the wall, Robbie dialed and got the number. Once a cheery woman’s voice answered saying he reached Marshall Field’s, he quickly passed the phone to Ivy.

Robbie had to admit he was impressed by her performance. Ivy made her nose sound stuffed, coughed a couple of times, but didn’t go over the top with it. If he had to guess, it wasn’t her first time lying about calling in sick. Finishing up, she gave the phone back to him and he hung up.

“Good girl.” Robbie’s lips spread into a slow smirk.

Ivy didn’t know why, but a smile blossomed on her face that she quickly drove to ground. Standing in silence for a minute, she looked up at him. “So...can I ask, um...what’s your...your plan, or whatever?”

“Well,” Robbie tipped his head, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. “Gotta find a way to get some money, I suppose. That’s the first thing. But…” Shaking his head, Robbie sighed. “I just…” He closed his eyes, and dragged a hand over his face. “For today I’d really just like to rest.”

“Oh…” Ivy nodded. “Okay, so...what’re we gonna do?”

Robbie shrugged. “Wanna watch TV?”

“Alright…” Carrying her into the living room, Robbie propped Ivy in front of the television, sat on the loveseat, and picked up the remote. He pressed the power button. Nothing happened. “Oh, that’s for the VCR.” Ivy gestured with her head to the entertainment system.

“Oh.” Robbie picked up a second remote and pushing down, the screen came on, but it was blue. 

“Oh, sorry.” Ivy looked over at him. “I was watching a movie last time I used it. You have to change the source.”

Robbie furrowed his brow. “The what?”

Ivy waved him over with her head. “Come here.” 

Scooting over, Robbie rested his arm on the back of her chair and held it under her eyes. “Now which one of these do I press?”

So close she could feel his exhales against her collarbone, Ivy cleared her throat. “It’s the, um...in the upper left there. Right below the green one. Press it twice, I think.”

Robbie did and a cartoon sprang to life on the screen. “Ah! There we go, thank you.” 

He was flipping through when Ivy caught a glimpse of Robert Stack. “Ooh, go back!” A rerun of  _ Unsolved Mysteries _ , Ivy smiled. “I love this show.”

“Oh yeah?” Robbie raised an eyebrow.

Nodding vigorously, Ivy turned to him. “Yeah, I love any show about true...crime…” Realizing her words, Ivy glanced from the screen to Robbie. “Oh. Sorry. We don’t...we can watch something else.”

Robbie giggled. Actually giggled. Eyes squinting, the left slightly smaller than the right, his top teeth extended far past the bottom ones as high peals squeaked out of him. And it was so contrary to his character, so unexpected, that Ivy found it endearing. “Nah, that’s okay, Ivy. I like this kinda thing, too. As long as I don’t show up on it, that is.” Raising an eyebrow, Robbie smirked and settled back in his seat.

After about halfway through the episode, Robbie noticed Ivy squirming in her chair, shifting back and forth. “You alright there?” He tipped his chin up at her.

“Oh...yeah.” Ivy straightened up. “Sorry, this chair just isn’t very comfortable.”

Robbie looked her up and down. “Oh.” Thinking, he examined the apartment. “Hang on…” Lifting a heavy wingback armchair from the corner, Robbie hoisted it across the living room, placing it before the front door. Ivy eyed him curiously as he unplugged her phone from the wall and gathered up all the kitchen knives, disappearing in the direction of the bedroom.

“Alright.” Robbie came back and crouched in front of her. “Now, you’ve been good so, I’m going to untie you, alright? Let you be free while I’m awake and we’re here in the apartment together. I figure…” He glanced at the door. “There’s no way you can move that thing and get out in time before I’d get you, and I hid the phone and the knives in case you get any ideas. So, I give you some freedom, you’ll be good, deal?”

Ivy nodded insistently. Her back was sore and her wrists and ankles were chafing terribly. She was more than happy to sit peaceably on the couch and do nothing. Untying her, Ivy sighed in relief, rubbing at the marks on her skin as she flopped down on the loveseat. “Mmm...much better.”

Curling her legs under herself in his direction, Ivy leaned on the opposite arm of the couch and continued watching. Allowing his eyes to sneak over to her side, Robbie caught sight of the abrasions around her ankles. Pink and raised, there were a couple of red marks as well.

“Fuck.” Shaking his head, Robbie wiped a hand over his mouth.

Thinking she must’ve missed something in the show, Ivy glanced back and forth betwen Robbie and the TV. “What? What was it?”

“No, it’s, um…” Robbie stared at her broken skin. “It’s your ankle there…”

Ivy looked down. “Oh yeah...well…” 

“Fuck, I’m sorry…” Extending his fingers like he wanted to touch her, Robbie thought better of it and withdrew. “I really didn’t...I don’t want to hurt you, Ivy.”

Seeing his distress at her minor injury, Ivy was surprised. She passed her fingers over them. “It’s really not a big deal. They’ll go away easily.”

“I just don’t like the idea that I did that to you…” Robbie shook his head.

Ivy looked at his earnest face, chewing her lip.”They don’t hurt, really. Don’t...don’t worry about it.”

Tearing his eyes away, Robbie nodded, trying to focus on the TV. Tapping his fingers on his thick thigh, Robbie cleared his throat. “It...it would be different, if, um…” He continued staring straight forward, chin resting in his hand. “If a woman wanted that sort of thing…” He swallowed. “I suppose I wouldn’t feel bad then.”

Facing him, Ivy thought she saw Robbie peeking at her from the corner of his eye for half a second, but when she looked again he was resolutely studying the television. “Yeah, um…” She shifted her weight. “That’s...that would be different.”

Continuing to watch the show in silence, when it drew to an end, Ivy turned to Robbie. “Can I, um...can I take a shower?”

Robbie glanced around appraisingly. “Yeah, that’s okay. Go for it.” Nodding, Ivy stood and went to the bathroom, Robbie’s eyes studying her ivory stems as she passed. Thinking of Ivy in the shower; wet, naked, lathering herself, Robbie’s cock twitched and he shook his head.  _ Get it together, man. _

Robbie got up to get a glass of cold water to distract himself and a couple of minutes later Ivy returned, moist red hair cascading down her back and clothes sticking to the remaining damp spots on her body. Subtly clenching a fist, Robbie shifted in his seat and they continued what turned out to be an  _ Unsolved Mysteries  _ marathon. 

They enjoyed watching the stories unfold, seeing the clever plots of the criminals, or pointing out their obvious mistakes, but Robbie and Ivy had the most fun laughing at the ridiculous dramatic re-enactments.

“Where do they  _ find _ these actors?” Robbie giggled, gesturing at the screen.

Ivy doubled over in laughter, wiping her eyes. “I have no idea. What the fuck was that guy doing with his hands in that scene?”

“I know, right?” Robbie turned to her, smiling and shaking his head. “He was like…” Quickly switching from putting his hands in his pockets, to crossing his arms, to scratching his head, Robbie mocked the performer in a wooden voice. “Oh Cheryl, what are we going to do now that we’ve murdered your dear sister.”

Head thrown back, Ivy cackled. “They’re so ridiculous.” Recovering slightly, she met Robbie’s oceanic eyes, both grinning before she broke away. “So,” Ivy touched her belly. “I’m hungry, how about you?”

Robbie nodded. “Yeah.” Hands on his knees, Robbie got up and started for the kitchen. “What do you want?”

“Oh, um…” Ivy stood, scratching the back of one leg with the opposite foot. “I can make something. If...if you want.” Shrugging, she looked at the carpet.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Robbie’s eyes looked off to the side. “You really don’t have to cook for me.”

“I don’t mind…” She chewed on her lower lip. “I really like cooking. It relaxes me.”

“Alright, well.” Robbie spread his hands before the kitchen. “Have at it then, I guess.”

Sifting through her cupboards, Ivy called back to Robbie. “Are you allergic to anything else?”

“Nope.” He shook his head. “Just nuts.” 

Nodding, Ivy picked out a few items. “How about pork chops with mashed potatoes and Brussels sprouts? Sound okay?”

“Sounds delicious.” Robbie smiled. 

Grinning, Ivy got to work, pausing after she peeled the potatoes. “Um...Robbie. I’m going to need a knife.”

“Oh.” He looked up at her from the kitchen chair. “Right...be right back.” Returning with a chopping knife, Robbie beckoned to Ivy with two fingers. “Here, I’ll do it.” 

“Oh...okay then.” She slid the cutting board with the raw potatoes over to him and Robbie cut them into small, even pieces, passing them back so Ivy could submerge them in the boiling water. “I’ll need you to chop these in half, too.” Ivy patted the bag of Brussels sprouts.

Hand laying on top of the knife, Robbie nodded. “No problem.” Robbie studied Ivy as she cooked. It was apparent how much she loved the craft, how she excelled at the discipline as she spun around the kitchen, selecting a tool, pinching an ingredient, using both precision and instinct to summon the meal into existence.

Around an hour later, apartment aflood in smells of seared meat and roasted vegetable, Ivy and Robbie sat down with their plates. Taking the first bite, Robbie groaned appreciatively. “Damn, that’s good.”

Ivy smiled. “Thank you.”

Getting up for a second pork chop, Robbie sat down and one of the buttons below his chest sprang off, clattering onto the table. Giggling, Robbie shook his head. “Well, guess that’s what happens when the food’s this good.” He fingered the open hole of the shirt.

Chuckling, Ivy shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.”

Eyes shifting from Ivy to his plate, Robbie picked up a forkful of potatoes. “So, um...this...this your boyfriend’s shirt then?”

Looking up, Ivy saw Robbie was examining his food. “No. Well, I mean it was. My ex. I just never gave it back. There isn’t...I don’t have a boyfriend…” She swallowed before popping a Brussels sprout into her mouth. They quietly chewed for a couple of minutes before Ivy decided to finally ask the question that plagued her since Robbie arrived. Steeling herself, she took a deep breath. “So, um...what did you do? I mean...what were you, you know, in for?”

Freezing, Robbie’s blue eyes gradually rose to meet her own and for half a second Ivy was afraid of him again. Shaking his head, Robbie swallowed. “You shouldn’t hear about things like that.”

Ivy blinked. “Well...I mean you said you don’t like to hurt people so...it can’t...it can’t be that bad...”

Fork hovering in mid air, staring, Robbie’s jaw clenched. “I said I don’t like to hurt women.”

Understanding dawning, a cold finger drew down Ivy’s spine. “Oh.” 

Falling silent again, after a while Robbie cleared his throat. “It’s not like…” He pushed the food around on his plate. “It’s not like I don’t regret what I did, you know?” Ivy looked at his face, turned to the side, lips pursed and blinking rapidly. “But, um...regret...it doesn’t change things, so...so I just...I just decided I couldn’t stay in that cell anymore. I was going crazy. Had to get out.” Robbie shrugged, carving out another bite of pork. 

Ivy nodded. “Yeah. I don’t blame you.” They finished eating, not saying much, and when Ivy went to clear the plates, Robbie stopped her, insisting on cleaning up and washing the pots and pans. 

Falling back into the chair, Robbie rubbed his face. “Damn, after such a good meal, I’m sleepy.”

“Me too.” Ivy concurred with a yawn.

Robbie looked down the hall. “You...you wanna go take a nap then?”

“Okay…” Ivy stood and they walked down the hall. 

Laying down, she stretched out her limbs and Robbie began looping the strips around the bedposts. “I’m…” He caught her emerald eyes looking up at him. “I’m sorry about this…”

“Yeah…” Ivy swallowed, confused as to why she wanted to reassure him so badly that what he was doing to her was alright. 

Sliding in the other side, Robbie spoke over his shoulder. “You need anything?”

Ivy shook her head. “Nope.”

“Okay, if you do, just ask.” Robbie adjusted the pillow under his head and before long they both drifted.


	3. 3

_Panting. Sweating. Nails dragging over flesh. Stubble grazing. Spreading open. Penetrating deep, hard, rough. Rocking up and down, endless rhythm. Stormy blue eyes piercing. Sexy smirk hovering above as screams echo through the apartment…_

Robbie woke to a strange sound. Blinking, he turned over. Based on the light of the room, they’d slept for long time and it was early evening. Seeing Ivy on her side of the mattress, for a second Robbie thought he might’ve dreamt the noise. Until she did it again. Ivy was moaning. Lids closed, her eyes shifted rapidly beneath them, and mouth gently parted, she emitted high, breathy moans that sent shocks through Robbie’s body straight down to his cock. When Ivy began to writhe, tugging on her restraints a little, clenching her thighs together, soft sounds rising in pitch, Robbie started to seriously regret not waiting in that laundry room for some ugly old bitty instead. This was torture. 

Erection begging below his navel, Robbie rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom, jerking himself frantically and leaving the door propped slightly open to listen to Ivy’s continued sounds of pleasure. Bunching his shirt into his mouth to stop from crying out, Robbie came hard picturing what it would be like to have Ivy ride him, crimson hair dancing as those round hips swiveled. Deciding that going back to lay in the bed beside her was more than he could handle. Robbie untied Ivy, managing not to disturb her, and went to watch TV.

Disoriented, Ivy woke up and peered around her bedroom. Loose strips of sheet hung about her wrists and ankles, but she wasn’t attached to the bed and Robbie’s side was empty. Hearing the TV in the living room, she pieced things together and stretched. Ivy thought she was having a good dream, but she couldn’t remember. Then suddenly a series of images flashed in her mind’s eye. _Oh…_

Registering the slickness between her thighs, Ivy bit her lip. Glancing at the door, she tiptoed out of bed, closed it, and returned, retrieving her vibrator from the bedside stand and got back under the covers after taking off her shorts. Working it over herself before plunging inside, Ivy tried to think vaguely. First, about a hot video she saw a couple weeks ago. And then about a faceless man, hands roaming over her body. But soon that man had slick backed dark hair and stunning blue eyes, and Ivy fantasized about how his stubble might chafe her thighs as those light pink lips worked between her legs. 

Unable to help herself, Ivy was breathing hard as one hand spun over her clit, the other driving the vibrator against her g-spot as she remembered the appearance of Robbie’s thick cock, half hard when he revealed himself behind the shower curtain. Ivy imagined Robbie on top of her, fucking her mercilessly, and she could tell she was getting close as she felt her body tightenening around the device. Going faster, Ivy thought about the sounds Robbie might make, the way his face could look while he fucked her, and that pushed her over the edge, body swaying to the side and thighs locking shut as she came, Robbie’s name ghosting over her lips silently.

Putting herself together, Ivy redid her hair in a messy bun before joining Robbie on the loveseat _._ “How’d you sleep?”

“Good.” She nodded, avoiding those blue eyes that she thought might be able to read her thoughts if Ivy locked into Robbie’s gaze. 

For dinner they split the rest of the lasagna, passing an amiable evening watching TV. When it came time for bed, Robbie led her to the room, trying not to let his hands linger over her skin as he secured her to the mattress. 

“Okay, well…” Robbie settled down next to her. “Goodnight, Ivy…”

Clearing her throat, Ivy nodded. “Goodnight, Robbie.”

Waking early the next morning, Robbie decided he couldn’t put off taking action any longer. “Alright, um…I...I’m going to need some money if I’m going to, well, for what I got planned, so…” Robbie scratched the back of his head, resting against the counter after putting away their breakfast dishes. “So...you got some jewelry or something?”

“Oh.” Ivy’s eyes fell to the floor. “Yeah...yeah.” Nodding, she stood and led Robbie to her bedroom. Going to her dresser, she selected a small red box, lifting the lid and passing her hand over it. “This is...this is all I have.” Ivy held it out to him.

Picking through it with one long finger, Robbie saw it was largely junk, but stumbled upon what looked to be a diamond and sapphire ring. Holding it up to the light, Ivy’s hand extended and brushed over his fingers for a moment before withdrawing.

“Oh. Sorry.” Frowning, Ivy’s eyes stared at the ring. “It’s just...that was my grandmother’s…”

Robbie rubbed his thumb over the ring. Everything else in the box would hardly fetch him enough to get a couple days worth of food, much less get a plane ticket out of the country, but the expression on Ivy’s face…

“Here, um…” Placing it in her palm, Robbie folded Ivy’s fingers over. “You hold onto that one.” Clapping the lid of the box shut, he held it up. “This...this’ll be fine.”

Ivy admired the ring, blinking. “Thank you.”

“Yeah. Yeah, no problem.” Robbie nodded. “Well, um...I’m thinking...I’m thinking I’ll stay here tonight and then head out tomorrow. But, um...I’d like to wash these clothes if I can. Start out fresh. Noticed you don’t have any others that’ll fit me though.”

Furrowing her brow, Ivy looked off in the middle distance. “Well...here. Hang on.” Striding to the closet, she came back and handed Robbie a couple of garments. “They’ll be pretty tight, but you can wear those while the others are in the wash.”

“Oh, alright.” Robbie fingered the fabric. “Well, um...turn around then.” Ivy did and when Robbie let her know it was alright to face him, she burst out laughing. Bedecked in a skin tight pink t-shirt that read _Glitter Gals:1984 Dance Champions_ and an old pair of her yoga pants stretched over his thick thighs, which Ivy happened to know contained the moniker _HOT STUFF_ stamped in bold pink lettering across the ass, she couldn’t contain herself.

Crossing his arms, Robbie grinned and shook his head. “Oh, you think you’re _real_ funny, Miss Ivy.” He looked down at himself. 

She nodded. “I’m sorry, you just look ridiculous. It’s great.”

A deep chuckle rumbled from Robbie’s chest. Narrowing his eyes at her, a smirk played over his pink lips. “C’mon. Let me tie you to that chair so I can do the laundry.”

For some reason, the way he said it, the way Robbie was looking at her, with an expression of such... _hunger_...made Ivy’s breath catch. “...Okay.” They went to the living room and Ivy sat as Robbie circled the chair, shark-like, the tips of his fingers ghosting over her shoulder for the briefest of seconds. 

Disappearing back to the bedroom, Robbie returned with her laundry basket, figuring he might as well do a full load and once he asked Ivy where her soap and quarters were, he paused in front of her, basket balanced on his hip.

“Do I need to gag you?” Swiveling his body in close, Robbie decided to risk it, and hooked his hand under her chin, tipping Ivy up to face him. “Or are you going to be a good girl?”

Heart pounding, Ivy looked up at his face, somehow all sharp lines and soft expression all at once. “I’ll be good.” She responded unblinkingly, lips parted.

Robbie let out a deep sigh, gaze darting back and forth between her green eyes and plump lips. “Promise?”

“Yes.” Ivy breathed. With a nod, Robbie dropped her face, placing the laundry basket on the counter for a moment to move the armchair from the door. He was gone for about ten minutes and, true to her word, Ivy didn’t make a sound as she sat affixed to the chair. 

Returning, he let Ivy free until it was time to put things in the dryer, and when the load was done they were both hungry for lunch. Ivy whipped up biscuits and gravy and they sat down.

“Mmm…” Robbie shoveled a forkful into his mouth. “This is amazing. Thank you.”

Smiling, Ivy shrugged. “You’re welcome.”

Again, Robbie waved Ivy away when she went to clean up, so she moved to the loveseat while he washed and dried the dishes before coming to join her. “So…” Robbie awkwardly put his hands in the pockets of the too-small yoga pants. “What do you wanna do?”

“Um…” Ivy looked around. “You wanna watch a movie?”

Robbie shrugged. “Sure. What d’ya got?”

Ivy went to the cabinet behind her TV and motioned for Robbie to join her. Scanning the titles, both of their hands went for _A Clockwork Orange_ almost at the same time and they faced one another, smiling.

Ivy tilted her head. “Great minds.” Setting up the movie, she joined Robbie and they watched as the droogs went about their atrocities in silence. 

When Alex was onscreen after being convicted and undergoing his treatments to detest violence, Robbie spoke up in a soft voice. “Ivy, do you...do you think that’s possible?”

Not turning from the screen, Ivy didn’t really register what he was asking. “Hmm? What’s that?”

“I mean…” Robbie fidgeted in his lap, staring at his hands. “Do you think people can change? Or do you think...Alex, he’s like...always going to be a...a monster.”

Facing him, every muscle in Robbie’s jaw stood out as he gritted his teeth, head down, brow furrowed, looking hard at the finger picking at nothing at his thumb. ”Oh Robbie, I…” Ivy began, swallowing. “I think _Alex_ …” Her eyes shifted to the screen and back to Robbie. “Could do a bad thing...and still be a good man.”

Blue eyes lifting, the ache behind their shiny exterior was palpable, and it took everything inside of Ivy not to extend a hand in comfort. “You really think so?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Ivy nodded slowly. “I don’t think one action, one poor choice...I don’t think that can define a whole person.”

Crossing his arms, Robbie’s shoulders folded inward and it was almost as though he were hugging himself. “Thanks, Ivy. That’s...that’s kind of you to say.” Robbie tried hard to focus on the rest of the movie, and not wanting to push him, Ivy did the same.

Deciding they wanted something lighter to follow, Robbie and Ivy watched _Blazing Saddles_ , pairing it with _Young Frankenstein._ Ivy didn’t know what made her laugh more, the films or Robbie’s giggle. Hilarity took over his entire body. In addition to the way it transformed his face, Robbie would rock helplessly back and forth on the couch, slapping his leg and stomping a foot on the floor until he was positively crying from elation. 

The best part was that Robbie always (falsely) thought he could get the giggles under control. He would be rolling, hold up both hands, say, “Wait, wait, wait, I’m fine, I got it.” And then his face would crack, his eyes would shut and Robbie would tumble to the side again, little belly jiggling with joy as he was overwhelmed with high-pitched happiness.

Halfway through _Young Frankenstein_ Robbie had to use the bathroom. “Oh, okay.” Ivy got up, prepared to sit in the chair and have him tie her up as was the habit whenever he went over the past couple of days.

Robbie scratched his upper lip, picking up a strip of fabric. “Here, um…why don’t you just put your hands behind your back? You just sit here on the couch. I don’t see you getting far…”

“Oh, alright.” Turning around, Ivy crossed her wrists and Robbie scooted forward. As he looped the fabric around, he bent forward, taking a whiff of her hair and wishing he could kiss Ivy’s smooth skin.

Ivy could sense Robbie close behind her, could feel him exhaling on her neck, the press of his knee against her thigh as he wound her hands. “There.” He declared, closing his fist around her fingers for a second before rising from the couch. “Be right back.”

When he returned, they paused for dinner, deciding on simple soup and sandwiches. After, Ivy suggested a movie Robbie never heard of called _The Princess Bride._ Released while he was inside, Robbie was skeptical at first when he saw the title and the cover. It looked like a fantasy romance, and that was definitely not his thing. But Ivy assured him it was worth his time, and as darkness fell, Robbie was never so happy to be proven wrong. Witty, exciting, and funny as hell, Robbie loved it, and when it was over he couldn’t stop talking.

“And, oh man, those...those rodent thingys?”

Ivy nodded, chuckling. “The ROUS’s? Rodents of Unusual Size?”

“Yes.” Robbie smiled. “So funny. And Indigo. What a badass.”

“Agreed.” Ivy wound back an errant strand of red hair that fell in her face. “Mandy Patinkin is the coolest.”

Eyes meeting for half a second, they grinned, then studied the paisley patterned loveseat. “Well…” Ivy stretched. “I know we didn’t really do anything today, but somehow I’m still exhausted.”

“Yeah.” Robbie scratched at his stubble. “Me too.”

Ivy lifted a shoulder. “Bed then?” Nodding, Robbie followed her, once again securing her to the mattress and taking the open spot beside her. Saying goodnight, Robbie turned off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. They both lay awake for a long time, listening to one another breathe, but eventually, despite racing thoughts and anxious hands, sleep claimed them.

In the dark of night when the streets were silent and the room was still, Robbie began thrashing besides Ivy in bed. Sounds of whimpering disturbing her slumber, Ivy blinked awake and in the light of the moon streaming through the windows she saw Robbie, sleeping face contorted with fear as he threw himself from side to side.

“ _No! Stop! Please!_ ” Ivy didn’t know what, or who, it was Robbie saw, but his terror mounted as Robbie let out a scream.

“Robbie! _Robbie!”_ Ivy strained, unable to shake him awake. “Robbie! Wake up! You’re having a nightmare, wake up!”

Eyes snapping open, Robbie looked around wildly, scrambling to the top of the bed. “What?” He held his hands in front of him defensively, blinked a couple of times, and then Ivy saw his face crumple. Lip quivering and tears streaming, Robbie hid himself behind his sizable hands, turning and sitting on the edge of the bed, broad back rising and falling as he wept.

“Robbie.” Ivy’s voice was soft. “Robbie, untie me.”

Sniffling, Robbie wiped his face and half turned back. “Why? You need to go to the restroom or something?”

“No, just...just untie me, Robbie. _Please._ ”

A note in that final word resounded deep within him. Red-eyed and wet faced he pulled the knots free at her wrists, Ivy sitting up to undo her ankles as Robbie turned back around to lean his elbows on his knees, face in his hands. When Ivy’s arms encircled him, her head resting on Robbie’s shoulder as she began massaging slow circles into his back, Robbie almost drew away at first in his shock.

“It was just a dream.” She whispered, fingers coming up to comb through his chestnut hair. “I’m right here, I’m right here.”

Tentatively Robbie snaked his arms around her, bringing Ivy close, face in the crook of her neck, breathing in the scent of her skin. As he calmed, Robbie shook his head against her. “You shouldn’t have to deal with this.”

“I don’t mind.” Ivy’s arms tightened a little. “I know how scary nightmares can be.”

“No.” Leaning back, Robbie looked into her innocent, viridescent eyes. “You shouldn’t have to deal with me.”

Ivy raised a hand to caress his sharp jaw. “What if I want to?” Tipping forward, Ivy approached Robbie’s light pink lips, joining and releasing an audible exhale. Her fingers wove into his dark hair as she pressed forward, encouraging his mouth open and sneaking her tongue past his teeth.

Humming, Robbie secured his grip at her waist while the other hand fisted itself in Ivy’s auburn hair. When she tilted her head, deepening their kiss and releasing the softest of moans, it ignited a fire in Robbie, and he laid her back on the mattress, Ivy’s legs spreading wide and Robbie notching between, outline of his cock growing stiff.

Ivy ached for his weight on top of her, and when Robbie ground his hard cock between her legs, thick head gliding over her clit through the layers of fabric, it wasn’t long before Ivy was wet and needy.

Robbie’s strong hand climbed up her ribcage and he paused, breaking away and kissing her neck. “You want me to touch you, Ivy?” Lips brushing over her delicate skin, Robbie’s voice was low and gritty, smoky in a way she’d never heard before and it made her push her pelvis against him insistently.

“Yes, touch me, Robbie. Please, _fuck!”_ Hand massaging her breast, thumb passing over a nipple, Robbie pushed into her harder. “Mmm...goddamn Ivy…” Robbie shook his head, capturing her lips again for a passionate kiss before resting his forehead to hers, hips rolling faster. If he didn’t slow down, Robbie would easily end up making her cum just from grinding as Ivy was panting beneath him.

“Are you gonna let me fuck you?” Robbie’s voice was barely above a whisper as the tips of his fingers began to slide below her shorts. 

Nodding, Ivy kissed along his jaw. “Yes. Yes, Robbie, I want you to fuck me so bad.”

Robbie shook his head. “What did I do that I get to fuck you, huh?” Grabbing her lips again, Robbie knit their tongues together. “Beautiful. How am I so lucky, huh?” Shifting his weight to the side, Robbie dipped his fingers down and began playing with the slickness betwen Ivy’s thighs, circling her clit deliberately before pausing. “I gotta see all of you, Ivy. Can I take these off?” Robbie picked at her clothes and Ivy nodded. Peeling her free, Robbie resumed his ministrations, and after Ivy was rocking into his hand, Robbie surrounded her clit with his thumb, index, and middle finger and began delicately tugging, milking her until her eyelids fluttered and her mouth hung open.

“ _Oh fuck, Robbie...that feels so good…”_ Moaning, Ivy clung to his broad shoulders, one hand creeping down to palm his massive cock over the sweatpants.

Robbie drew his nose across her cheek. “Yeah, you like that?” He nipped at her earlobe. “Does that feel good, Ivy? I wanna make you feel so fucking good.” 

“ _Yes! Yes!”_ Ivy gasped. “You feel so good, Robbie. _Don’t stop!_ ” Hand sliding beneath the waistband, Ivy bit her lip as she encircled his thick cock and began jerking.

Adjusting himself, Robbie inserted two lengthy fingers deep inside, curling upwards until he stimulated the soft patch of tissue, and twiddling his thumb over Ivy’s swollen clit. “How about this? Huh? _Huh?_ “ Robbie licked his lips. “You like it like this? Does that make you feel good? When I fuck you with my hand?”

Driving herself down on his fingers, Ivy nodded enthusiastically. “ _Yes Robbie! Fuck! Fuck yes! Just like that!_ ”

Smirking, Robbie peppered kisses over her distracted, lust-addled face. “Yeah? You love it, dont you? Are you gonna cum for me? You gonna cum on my hand like a good girl? Come on, Ivy. Cum for me. _Cum for me!_ ”

Eyes tight, Ivy clenched around his fingers, thighs trembling and calling out Robbie’s name. Withdrawing, he sucked the ring and middle fingers into his mouth, grinning in self-satisfaction. “Mmm...damn, girl.” Robbie kissed Ivy, licking into her mouth passionately. “I’m gonna have to eat that pussy now.” 

Lips following his hands down her body, Robbie caressed Ivy’s breasts for a moment, sucking on her nipples before parking between her legs, kissing and nipping at the inside of her thighs. He laid a wide swath down her slit before parting her with two fingers, tip of his tongue circling her clit with precision. 

“ _Oh Robbie! Oh yes! Fuck!_ ” Ivy arched her back, fingers wending their way into his dark hair. 

Popping his head up, Robbie’s fingers rubbed over her clit. “Gonna make you feel so goddamn good, babygirl. Gonna make you scream my name, Ivy.”

“ _Yes, Robbie, please! Please!_ ” Ivy lifted her pelvis insistently. Lowering his mouth, Robbie drew her clit into his mouth as though he were kissing her, tongue weaving around and flicking tenderly before pulling off again. “ _Robbie, Robbie, please!_ ”

“You want me to lick this pussy? Huh? Make you cum all over my face? Huh? Would you like that, pretty girl?” Raising an eyebrow, Robbie smirked at her devilishly as his thumb continued circling with cruel hesitation.

“ _Fuck, Robbie, yes! Just...fuck! Please! Please!_ ” Ivy’s hands slapped the sheets in a tantrum and Robbie chuckled deeply.

“Mmm...alright then. If you say so.” Diving in, Robbie dug his sculpted jaw forward and began to consume Ivy voraciously, licking, lapping, and sucking like he was on death row and she was his last meal. Thighs clamping to his ears, Ivy’s hips rose from the bed at the same time as her screams, her fists tugging at Robbie’s hair as she rutted against his handsome face.

“ _Robbie! Robbie! Fuck! FUCK!_ ” Pink lips surrounding her clit, he sucked forcefully, and an extended, tremulous scream escaped her as her body fell to the bed shaking uncontrollably, tearing at his scalp and eyes rolling as Ivy dripped down his chin.

“ _Fuck, I’m cumming! I’m cumming!_ ” Voice breathy and barely audible, her head jerked forward a few times before settling back, Robbie rising and wiping his face as Ivy continued to quiver. He stood and shed his clothes, rejoining her on the bed and tracing a circle around her navel as she came down.

Eyes blinking, Ivy brought Robbie into focus, seeing his smiling face and persistent erection. Robbie’s hand glided up between her breasts. “Mmm...Ivy, I wanna be inside you so bad.”

Interlacing their fingers, Ivy nodded. “Yes. Fuck me, Robbie.” Leaning down, he fused their mouths together, starting to roll on top of her, when he put a hand to his chest.

“Wait.”

Robbie looked at her curiously. “What’s wrong?” 

Biting her lip, Ivy scrunched her fingers in his sparse dark chest hair. “You should...tie me up again.”

Broad smirk spreading over his face, Robbie ran his tongue over his teeth, eyebrows raised. “Oh fuck yeah, girl.” Getting up, he picked up the pieces of fabric, then looked at her and giggled. “You, uh, you want these or…” Robbie scratched the side of his face. “You want those leather ones you got in the closet over there?”

Sitting up on her elbows, Ivy looked at him aghast. “ _What?!_ How do you now about those?”

“I’m sorry.” Robbie chuckled, shaking his head. “Saw ‘em when I was getting these clothes.” He kicked at the pile on the floor.

Ivy smiled. “So you knew this whole time I had that stuff and you didn’t say anything?”

“Well…” Robbie raised an eyebrow, pouting his lips. “Didn’t think you’d want me knowing you were such a... _naughty girl._ ”

Ivy grinned mischevously. “Get the leather.”

Nodding, Robbie retrieved them, cracking them satisfyingly between his strong hands. “Spread ’em.” Splaying herself out like a starfish, Ivy observed as Robbie tied her down yet again, only this time he didn’t have to resist the urge to trickle his fingers up and down her limbs, to pause for a languorous kiss, to knead a handful of Ivy’s creamy flesh. 

Once properly restrained, Robbie retrieved a condom from the bedside drawer, setting it on the mattress. Fingertips dancing over her abdomen, his blue eyes smiled at Ivy wickedly. “I guess I could do whatever I wanted to you now, couldn’t I?”

“I guess you could.” Ivy extended her long neck, licking her lips. “What do you want to do to me, Robbie? Tell me.”

Studying her naked body, Robbie let out a shuddering breath. “Damn, Ivy…I...I want…” He swallowed, suddenly overwhelmed at the reality after fantasizing so many times. “I want to be inside of you so bad. Fuck you so hard.” 

Ivy noticed Robbie’s hand shake on her chest. “Robbie.” She whispered. “Do it. Come fuck me. _Fuck me hard._ ”

Dark blue eyes pierced hers as Robbie laid atop Ivy, rolling the condom over himself. Rubbing the head of his cock over her entrance, he stared at her questioningly. “You ready, Ivy?”

“Yes, Robbie.” She nodded.

Robbie moved forward inch by inch. It was years since he’d been inside a woman, and he wanted to absorb every second, every detail of the experience, so he pressed forth carefully, sinking in and memorizing the sensation of Ivy’s body enveloping him as he let out a deep, guttural groan. “Ohhh, fuck Ivy, _yesss…_ ” Robbie hissed, eyes clenched tight and holding still for a couple of minutes before be began swiveling his hips.

Wedging a hand between them to fiddle her clit, Robbie sought Ivy’s mouth, the two of them trying to coordinate their tongues, but falling short as moans and exclamations of pleasure arose. 

“ _Robbie! Yes! Just like that!_ ” Ivy’s hips began slamming up to meet his every stroke.

Bracing himself on the bed, Robbie pounded into her. “Yeah? Like that? You want it like that, huh? You like the way I fuck you? Are you gonna take my cock, Huh, Ivy?”

Arms and legs straining against the bonds, Ivy’s fingers dug into the leather as her screams bounced off the walls. “ _Yes, Robbie! Fuck! Yes! I love your cock! You're so big! Fuck me! Yes!_ ”

Coming to his knees, Robbie scooped an arm underneath Ivy, hooking her shoulder and hammering her violently. “Fuck! Yes! _Take it!_ You love the way I fuck you, don’t you? _Huh?_ You love my cock deep inside you, baby girl, don’t you? _Don’t you?_ ”

Starting to constrict around him, Ivy’s body wanted to escape the intense sensation, but there was nowhere to go, so suspended she writhed, whites of her eyes all that was visible as she shook and shrieked. “ _Yes! Robbie! Yes! Your cock is so deep, fuck! You fuck me so good, don’t stop! Fuck! FUCK!”_

Jaw clenched, nose flared, and eyes aflame, Robbie thrust forward furiously, making up for all the lost time, all the missed opportunities of the last few years in this one moment of ecstasy, “Yeah, are you gonna cum, Ivy? You gonna cum on my cock? Cum for me. I wanna watch that pretty face. Cum for me, baby. Cum on my cock. Do it now. Cum, baby. _Cum for me!_ ”

“ _Robbie!_ ” Squeezing him forcefully inside, Ivy convulsed, leaving a moist spot on the sheets as evidence of Robbie’s handiwork and issuing a resounding crack from one of the bedposts as her limbs contracted and the wood gave way. 

Relaxing back down on the pillow, she fought for air and pulsing gently inside, Robbie kissed her. Flattening himself, Robbie’s face nestled in her neck, lips moving warm against Ivy’s ear as he began humping erratically. “ _Fuck, Ivy, you’re so beautiful, fuck…_ ”

High whimpering, frenetic kisses dragging over her neck, Robbie’s hips flying above her and his large hands cradling her head close. Strong body quivering with a vulnerable whine, Robbie shot forth, fingertips pressing into her scalp and lips against flesh as he whispered, “ _Ivy…”_

Staying inside until his sweat dried and he felt too guilty for leaving her tied up any longer, Robbie wanted to savor it, wanted to live in that moment, but he knew that wasn’t possible as he rolled off and released Ivy. Gingerly touching her wrists and ankles, she smiled at him, tucking under his arm when Robbie climbed naked back into bed. 

Hand playing over his little belly, Ivy lifted her chin. “Are you going to let me sleep free tonight?”

Robbie chuckled, looking down at her. “That depends.” Sneaking a hand down, he pinched her ass. “You gonna be a good girl?”

Ivy squealed, then rose to give Robbie a brief kiss before spinning in his arms, folding herself into the long line of his body. Robbie wrapped an arm around her, Ivy’s warmth lulling him to a sleep filled with comforting dreams.

When Robbie awoke it was still early and Ivy was sleeping peacefully. Going to the bathroom, he showered and got dressed and, hovering over her slumbering form, Robbie swallowed. As much as he wanted it, he knew this woman, this life, wasn’t something he could have. Ivy may be a bit wild in the bedroom, but from all appearances she was an upstanding citizen. Robbie couldn’t ask her to hide him forever. And he certainly would ever expect her to come on the lamb, sleeping rough and going hungry. _No_. Lying there, face serene, hint of a smile on her elegant mouth, red hair a tumble, Robbie knew Ivy deserved more than that.

Not wanting to risk waking her, but knowing he couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t, Robbie bent down to brush a soft kiss to Ivy’s forehead. Stirring a little, Robbie froze, but Ivy’s breath remained deep and even, and with a last longing glance, Robbie left.

Turning over and rubbing her eyes, Ivy found the other side of the mattress empty. “Robbie?” She blinked, looking around. Figuring he was in the bathroom or the living room, Ivy pulled on a fresh t-shirt and panties and shuffled out. It took her a moment to process what was different about the apartment. No chair blocking the door. Phone back on its hook. But it was when she saw the little red jewelry box, folded paper resting on top, that her heart clenched and she knew. Robbie was gone.

_Dear Ivy,_

_Want you to keep this stuff. I’ll get by without it. I’m sorry for everything. And thank you for even more. Maybe it doesn’t mean much, but I like you and I’ll miss you like crazy, wherever I end up._

_—Robbie_

  
  


When her eyes stung, Ivy felt silly. She wrestled with herself. _Shouldn’t I be calling the police or something? I shouldn’t be fucking crying because an escaped convict left me a note after he trapped me in my apartment with him for days…_

But try as she might, Ivy couldn’t think of Robbie that way anymore. So Ivy quietly went about her life, not telling anyone about what happened, returning to her next shift at work saying she had a bad cold. And she held onto the note, tucking it away for herself to remember.

***

Two weeks later, Ivy sat down in front of the TV with a bowl of noodles. Work was especially shitty and as the news rambled on with yet another depressing story, Ivy was about to change it when a familiar face flashed on the screen and she dumped hot pasta all over her lap.

“ _Escaped convict Robert Wheadlan was apprehended today attempting to cross the border into Mexico. Wheadlan, who was convicted in 1985 for the murder of a Jazz Studies Professor, escaped earlier this month and will be returned to the Huntsville Unit prison to serve the remainder of his sentence. Coming up next, weather with Marcia at…”_

Standing and breathing hard, oblivious to the noodles squishing underfoot, Ivy stared at the spot where Robbie’s face had been on the screen. _Huntsville Unit_. Ivy pondered as she cleaned up the mess and changed her clothes. Coming to a decision, Ivy went to her desk, withdrawing a pretty piece of stationery. Sitting down with a smile and beginning to write, Ivy wondered how difficult visiting a prison was, anyway.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
